True Colors
by DaughterOfLaughter
Summary: Hermione Granger. Favorite Animal? Otter. Favorite Sweet? Suger quills. Favorite Color? Uhhhh... Blue? Red? White?   Brown?   Brown? BROWN? Why is brown Hermione's favorite color? Why would hermione like brown of all colors?   Short story.


Disclaimer: Why would J.k Rowling write fan fiction, honestly use your minds people! Sigh….

True Colors

Favorite animal, inquired the reporter a quick quill notes poised and ready to write.

'Otter,' came the pronounced reply in a clear British accent, causing the quick quill to write fast, the owner of the voice a certain miss Hermione granger, who was reclining on her seat sipping on lemonade, gray sunglasses covering her eyes from the glare of the sunlight.

Hermione was now famous for being involved in the war, she was known world wide as the Gryffindor princess, she went to Australia to bring back her parents then, went back to finish her 7th year at Hogwarts and graduated top of her year and class valedictorian. She left the wizarding world for 2 years to study in Muggle University, graduating once again, top of her year.

She then went to America to de-stress and relax, coincidently while she was there she decided to indulge and do something she's always wanted to do; Have a spa day. She'd spent the whole day, being massaged, exfoliated, plucked, epilated, cleansed, and beatified. Now even to this day she was an ethereal beauty.

Her hair curled wildly until her hips, the color still the brown it used to be, her lips were full and had a cupids bow, she had great curves and her eyes, the most expressive, were full of life and laughter, reminiscent of Dumbledore's.

After Relaxing in American she went to Russia for 1 year and Italy for 5 months, working on her thesis about House elf enslavement and rights. After winning several awards and trophies, she was considered the greatest witch of the decade, and many scholars had wanted to meet her and congratulate her.

In addition to that, Hermione while travelling to Russia, Italy, America and Ireland, had had many dates and boyfriends. Though none were too serious the longest relationship she had was 1 and a half years and it was with, surprisingly George Weasley, they had gotten together after his shop had taken off.

Hermione had helped him through his rough patch and then they had gotten together, the reason they had broken up was that there was no more heat left,

The relationship was too platonic.

In anyhow they had ended on good terms and so meetings between them were never awkward. Witch Weekly had officiously pronounced her most eligible witch of 2010 (A.N: I had to switch up the time line sorry!) and then in 2011 'Most Eligible bachelorrate '. Of course Hermione being the intellectual that she was didn't care about that but smile, blushed modestly and thanked witch weekly profusely.

So now, at age 23, Hermione was Rich, Beautiful, Intellectually complete…well as complete as she could be reading books every day, She had a wonderful family and was going to become a sister in a couple of weeks. (AN: just go with it), She had plenty of friends and she was loved her life and she was as happy and serene as can be.

Now back to the story, Hermione was being interviewed by a new magazine run by Padma Patil named The Journal, The magazine was doing an expose about her and her dreams and fears and such.

" Favorite Color?" The reporter asked tiredly, She hated asking that question, as it wasn't the deepest of questions. The reporter guessed that Hermione would say Red, as, even though, she was a firm disbeliever of favoritism towards the Hogwarts houses she still was a Gryffindor through and through. Frankly no one ever answered this question interestingly, but since everyone in the wizarding world wanted to know the Golden Girl's favorite color…oh well, better suck it up.

Hermione thought for a moment, wondering about whether to lie or not, she opened her mouth to voice her answer," I know you expect me to say Blue, or Red or White or something, but the truth is and I know this will sound strange but I'll explain in a minute, my favorite color is… Brown."

The reporter Gawked for a moment her eyes wide with surprise, maybe her answer would be different after all," What do you mean, Miss granger I'm sure I heard you say brown."

Hermione smiled lightly and said," I did, brown is my favorite color"

The reporter frowned in befuddlement before asking again," Brown… Miss Granger, why brown of all colors, It's just so blah and dull, I've interviewed over 100 Witches and wizards and never has someone answered- Brown!"

Hermione Paused.

Then she laughed.

Of all things, she laughed. She fricking laughed. She let out a large guffawing laugh, before starting laugh so hard that now words could escape her.

She started to slow down.

But one look at the confusion on the reporters face sent her over the edge; she had to hold onto the armrest of her seat as she practically dissolved in a fit of laughter, her face rapidly turning a bright Weasley red.

Thankfully she started to calm down after a while, although a couple giggles erupted every now and then.

Looking at the Reporters expression, it was a picture of complete confusion; it was obvious the reporter felt lost and helpless with the situation, Hermione felt rather sorry for the poor girl.

Hermione paused _AGAIN._

She pushed her glasses up to her hairline where it held her curls back from falling into her face.  
>She picked up her once forgotten lemonade, which had been lying on a side serving table, and sipped delicately through the straw.<br>"Tell me Miss Shaynesh (AN: Ha-ha My OC) what color are my eyes to you?"

"Um…." Bewildered by the abrupt change of subject she managed to stutter out a reply," Well from how I see them they're sort of chocolate colored."

Hermione with held the smile just itching to spread over her face," MmmmHmmm and my hair what color is it?"

Miss Shaynesh tilted her head and narrowed her eyes for a moment before complying," Sort of chestnut with streaks of dark gold,"

The smile itching to spread on Hermione's face, grew so fast It gave the reporter whiplash.

' Exactly and if you notice both chestnut and chocolate are shades of brown."

The reporter raised a well-arched eyebrow in a silent question; she had been expecting a more interesting answer.

Hermione continued," I know your probably thinking that I only like brown because it's the same color as my hair and eyes, but it's for a totally different reason, you see ever since I was in Hogwarts I've always had a think for the under dog. People and things that deserved more care.

Take for example S.P.E.W I would never have started out the foundation I didn't like the underdog. Brown to me is basically the same thing, People don't truly appreciate the beauty of the color brown, I mean that there are so many gorgeous shades of brown in nature all around us like Mahogany, Russet and Sienna. Brown is so unique and stunning to me it represents to me nature, wholesomeness, and sweetness.  
>Just think…there are so many things the color of brown, like honey, chocolate, earth, and beautiful animals such as beavers, dogs and deer's. So no, I don't just like brown because of the fact that my hair is brown and my eyes are brown, although ironically I used to detest brown because of how ungodly my hair looked, although I sometimes miss my bushy head of curls and knots. Anyways so now you know. Did you get all that?"<p>

Hermione looked over at her, noticing the quick quill notes struggling to catch up and write down everything she had said. The reporter had a comic expression plastered upon her face, her jaw was hanging low and unhinged and she had this gleam of awe in her eyes.

Finally noticing what she was doing she snapped out of her daze and continued the interview all the while thinking of how amazing the article will be and how inspirational Hermione was.

She truly was the smartest witch of her age and she deserved nothing less.

======ENDENDENDEND======

Soooo what do you guys think of it? Don't forget to R&R it'll make me the happiest writer on the planet and I'll send virtual cupcakes with Tom Felton's abs on them heha! Thanks I'd like to know if any of you guys would like to beta any of my stories again THANKS!


End file.
